Soo
by ZJeM
Summary: A handsome blond and a slender, dark-haired hunter. Alone. In her tent. What could possibly be naughty about it?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Percy Jackson_ or _Heroes of Olympus_ series, RR does.

* * *

_**Soo...**_

* * *

"Soo... What are we gonna do now..?" Thalia heard a slightly hoarse whisper mixed with hot breath coming from a young, VERY fetching, for her taste, man, whose, somewhat sticky from sweat, chest was being occupied by her own head. His left hand's fingers were travelling up and down her spine's line, as his right ones got lost in her messy (now even more than ever), black hair. She sighted and started tapping rhythm of some song she heard her Hunters sing on his shoulder.

"I've no idea..." she answered, lifting her head a bit to see his absent-minded gaze and a smirk curving his almost face-long scar.

"Hey, don't space out in the dragon's nest!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of his nose. He blinked and made a confused face.

"Dragon..? What dragon?" he asked sweetly. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm well aware of your 'guiltless me' attempts, you may stop" Thalia smiled at him.

"You know what Lady Artemis thinks of boys like you, right, rascal?" Luke chuckled quietly.

"She'll kill me, am I not wrong?" he asked, strengthening his grip on one of her hips.

She caressed his scar and whispered "She'll castrate you first... You'll die a very slow and pretty painful death, bastard..." A roguish smile didn't leave his lips.

"Will you miss me..?" A shiver was sent down her back when he lifted himself a bit to murmur the words lustily straight into her ear. He than stopped his lips on her neck and started to fondle it tenderly, soon adding his damp tongue into the play. She mumbled a few curses and let a quite moan escape her lips when he moved to the collarbone.

"Oh, I don't know... You've already been dead, I'm... kinda used to it, you know..?" A lascivious sound of disappointment escaped her when he fell back to the pillows. She locked her orbs on his, a bit sulky but trying to hide it.

"Besides, it would help my girls relax at night... I bet all these... SOUNDS... made them stay alert all evening..." she stopped, thinking something through, but shook her head a moment later "Nah, I still don't know why none of them's here yet..." To her surprise, Luke laughed huskily.

"What?" He looked at her with mischievous spark in his eyes.

"Oh, I bet their prudish souls are too scared to check it... Or maybe they envy you..?" Thalia felt his left hand going lower her tight with every word. She gasped.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed, but deep inside her a loud voice begged for more.

"It's just that remembering all your moans and how your sinuous body tasted like..." he licked his lips and turned her around with one sure move, now himself being above her, their bodies almost touching, so she could feel his certain part getting harder "...makes me want to do it once more... What'd ya say..?" he ended, almost sounding innocently. She only stared at him, her breath becoming more of a fierce fight for air, when he lifted her, placing on top of his tights, and began touching her womanhood tenderly, his tongue caressing one of her nipples at the same time. Luke's fingers moved farther, feeling her wetness inviting them. A moan escaped her and she made her mouth occupied with caressing his earlobe, scared of making even more noise. He smirked, his mouth now nipping and sucking here and there and his fingers quickening their pace, feeling her core's walls closing on them from pleasure and hearing her muffled groans. Thalia felt his hand moving out to prepare for the next thrust and took the opportunity to push him on his back.

"It's my turn now..." she answered his questioning gaze, both of them moist from sweat, spit and their own juices. She sat on top of him, their centers twitching from the contact, and moved to his tights, receiving a dissatisfied groan from Luke that changed to hoarse, shallow breaths when she started licking his abdomen, leaving a wet trace leading down behind. He hissed, a greedy growl asking for more rising in his chest, when Thalia's kisses reached his, already ready, member.

"That's it..." he straightened with trouble, catching her shoulders and pushing her into the sheets a bit too roughly.

"I've missed you for 10 years, don't make me wait any longer..." Thalia smiled at his pleading stare and drew apart her legs in welcome. He got to them in one leap like a wild animal, lifted her up and made himself sink into the graceful depths. Both of their bodies trembling, when he started slowly to look for the right pace. The Hunter's tent filled with her loud moans and his low growls paired with hot sweat when he struggled to find the right rhythm. She tightened her fingers' grip on his back, making their tips white, as he held her close, fastening his thrusts. While their pelvises finally started moving in synthesis, her lips found his and locked on them with hunger of missing him for over ten years. When they both cummed, Luke's member sending his final salvo into Thalia's core, they whispered their names in pauses of their tongues' clash and desperate attempts to breathe.

Thalia was lying him on again, still finding Luke VERY fetching, his arms pulling her close.

"Soo..." he started uncertainly "What are we gonna do now..?" Thalia blinked and snorted, both of them ending up laughing a moment later.

* * *

**ZJeM, 19.08.2013**

* * *

**From author:**

Soo... (XD) Here it is! My first ever lemon ffic! Idk why, but it seems LxT is somehow a "crush dummy pairing" for new-for-me-to-write types of ffiction. Sorry, guys! XD

Wow, I found out that the best place to write a lemon is... bed. XD I've been suffering to write any and look at it, it just required changing what I have below my butt. ;D

And now my "Omoi" side... It's terrible! T^T Sorry, I've had a break from reading lime for a while + I've ONE LxT lime in my collection... And I wrote BELOW 1000 words in... 2,5 h? T^T And my "poetic metaphors"... Bullshit. XD

Thnx for reading such a corny piece. ;)


End file.
